Founders, Marauders, and Misshapen Timeturners
by logic-is-for-losers
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has created a timeturner. Rose and Albus don't believe him. Do you really expect him to stand for that? Time travel fic, RxS mainly, with oodles of side pairings. GOING THROUGH REVISION. SLOWLY. BECAUSE I PROCRASTINATE.
1. Scorpius Makes a Timeturner

**Disclaimer: ****Okay, so I would assume that nearly ANYONE could figure out that I'm not J.K. Rowling, but just in case, I'm not. Unless J.K. Rowling is a teenager in America that has too much time on her hands.**

I hate Scorpius.

Let me rephrase that. I don't _hate_ him. I dislike him. Deeply. With a feeling that matches hate.

And I have good reason, if I do say so myself.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning. Yeah, that sounds good.

So I'm sitting in the head common room, I'm head girl, when Scorpius, who happens to be head boy, comes bursting through the door, this crazy happy smile on his face.

This should have been my first sign to flee.

You see, that smile is dangerous. It means he's going to do something really stupid, and I'll most likely be dragged in with him.

"Rose! You'll never believe it! I made a Time Turner!" Scorpius thrusts this misshapen thing in my face that if you tilt your head back, squint, and have really bad vision _might_ pass as a time-turner.

Because I don't tilt my head back or squint, and my vision is perfectly fine, it just looks like a chunk of metal, with a few bands of gold wrapped around it.

"Sure you did." I roll my eyes. A hurt look crosses his face.

"Really, I did! Okay, so maybe it doesn't look perfect, but that doesn't matter! It's the spell I cast on it that makes it a time-turner."

"Uh huh. And where did you find this spell exactly?" I question, even though I know the answer.

"The library." He says. Yeah, Scorpius is a big fan of the library. Whenever he goes there, I always tease him that he should have been sorted into Ravenclaw, even though he's definitely a Gryffindor.

"Naturally. So have you tested your 'time-turner'? Does it work?" I demand. He looks at me mischievously.

"I haven't tested it yet. I thought you would test it with me," he smirks at me. I regard him suspiciously. Just from his tone, it's clear he already thinks I'm going to test it with him. Sad part is I do. Damn predictability.

"Maybe," I say. "But only if you let me bring Albus with me." Albus is great at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and if Scorpius accidentally unleashes demon again (fifth year), then Albus can surely stop it.

"Deal. Go and get him." He smiles the crazy smile again, and plops down on the couch, rearranging himself so that if I haven't got off the couch a second before hand, his feet would have pushed me off. I glare at him and then flounce out of the room.

As I walk down the hallway, I think about how easily I gave in to Scorpius. Maybe I shouldn't have. It made it seem as if I would do anything he asks, like I have a crush on him or something. Absurd, I know. It'll take me at least an hour to list all the things that are different about us, starting with the fact that I'm short, and he's tall.

I'm still thinking about our differences (I'm on we take our coffee different ways), when I get to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asks.

"Romania," she's on this country kick this year. Every password has been something along those lines. The portrait swings open, and I step through.

I find Albus making out with his girlfriend, Katy.

Great. Another reason for her to hate me.

"Albus!" I half-shout. He detaches himself, and shoots me an annoyed look. Katy does too. Because those two _never_ got the chance to make out.

I was being sarcastic just then, in case you didn't pick up on that.

"What's up?" Albus asks.

"Scorpius has an idea. I need you to make sure that neither of us gets killed." I say.

"I see why you need me. That guy really needs to stop coming up with ideas." He seems to be remembering the demon incident too. "Bye Katy." They say their good byes, which consist of a very long kiss, along with a glare sent at me, courtesy of Katy. I smile sweetly at her. Albus and I make our way to the exit.

"Didn't I just let you in? You should have stayed in for at least a half an hour," the Fat Lady complains.

"I'm sorry we didn't fit with your schedule," Albus snaps. "We'll never do it again." The Fat Lady's face goes red. I pull Albus away before he can get into a fistfight with a portrait, and we start making our way through the hallway.

"So what is Scorpius's idea this time?" Albus asks.

"He's laboring under the impression that he created a time-turner. He wants to test it, and he wants me to help," I explain.

"And you're helping him?" Albus sounds incredulous. I hurry to defend myself.

"I don't want him to kill himself. He's annoying, but I would be sad if he died I guess."

"He probably would kill himself," Albus muses. "Or, if his time-turner actually works, he would get stuck back in time."

Another sign I should have backed out. I forgot that while Scorpius is an idiot, he is a very talented idiot.

I snort. "His time-turner work? Please." For good measure, I snort again.

"Snorting is unladylike," Albus jokes. I snort again. By the time we make our way to the head dormitories, we are both snorting at each other through laughter, and it takes me a few minutes to compose myself and tell the engraved wall with the Hogwarts crest the password.

"Freesia."

The wall melts away to reveal the head common room, along with Scorpius. And he is…sleeping?

"Scorpius!" I yell at him. He flinches, and his silvery-blue eyes pop open.

"Yes?"

"Why were you sleeping?" Albus asks.

"Because I was tired." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I walk over to the couch, and shove him to the ground, before sitting down primly.

"What'd you do that for?" Scorpius says, outraged.

"Because I wanted to sit on the couch," I say. He sneers at me.

"That gives you no right to-"

"Before we continue this pointless argument," Albus interjects. Scorpius and I become begrudgingly quiet. "Let's get on with whatever the hell Scorpius plans to do. I don't want to delay being with Katy any longer."

"You're going to be a lot more than delayed when we go into the…wherever we go." Scorpius says. He's trying to be clever, though that's ruined when he stumbles over his words.

"Sure," Albus says sarcastically.

"We'll _definitely _be going…wherever we go." I continue. From the look on his face, Albus and I aren't exactly making Scorpius happy.

"You guys have no faith in me, do you?" He mutters.

"No," Al and I chorus. Scorpius looks at us despairingly and sighs in defeat.

"Fine. Don't believe me. But remember, I'll be the one laughing when we go…wherever we go."

This whole conversation, ladies and gentlemen, should have been another huge tip-off that nothing good would come of this. For one thing, Scorpius didn't know when he turned the time-turner which direction in time we would go. There should have been a chorus of alarm bells going off in my head then. But no. The alarm bells needed the batteries replaced or something, because they sure as hell didn't go off then.

Suddenly, in one swift movement, Scorpius grabs my hand. Tightly. So tightly in fact, that when I try to jerk away, I can't.

Stupid Quidditch making him muscular and strong.

"What are you doing?" I nearly scream at him, my face turning red, as any Weasley's would.

"We have to hold on to each other. Otherwise, only I'll be going," he explains, refusing to meet my gaze. His face has turned slightly pink, as close to a full-out blush as Scorpius's complexion will get. It's then that I notice that Albus has his hand on Scorpius's shoulder. I feel the red of my face deepen.

"Oh," I say, looking at the carpet. I glance at Albus, and see that he's smirking knowingly.

What is that about?

"Okay then," Albus speaks in the awkward silence. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

This seems to snap Scorpius back to reality.

"Right." He says, then with his free hand, he picks up the time-turner, balances it carefully between his fingers and brings the hand that holds my hand towards it, so that I'm leaning over him, with my arm lightly brushing his chest. I feel myself blush again.

"Here it goes." Scorpius says, and with that, he flips one of the bands, one time.

At first nothing happens. All three of us sigh; Scorpius in disappointment and Al and I in relief.

"I knew it wouldn't-" I start, but my last word is lost to us as we started spinning into a tunnel of some sort. A tunnel, that was taking us somewhere in time.

**A/N: So what'd you think? It was something I found from a long time ago, when I first started writing fanfiction...like, a few months. :D Time is all messed up for me. My internal clock broke so long ago...**

**Review? Please?**

**~Colleen**

**New A/N: This is the revised version. It's pretty similar, but the ones farther along will probably be more different (same ending though). I'm not going to put this on all of the chapters, just the first. So it's known. ^.^**


	2. Hermione Has a Revelation

**********Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. JKR owns all, except the plot. The plot is mine. ^.^**

Do you see why I hate Scorpius now?

After what he _did!_ Throwing us through some sort of time-tunnel, or whatever? And it gets worse… much, much worse…

"AHH!" I scream, as we land somewhere in time. Before I can look around, to see where the hell we are, I feel something pelt at my head.

_Hard._

"Ow!" I screech, and hear muffled sounds of pain from Scorpius and Albus too. I can still feel Scorpius's hand clutched tightly in mine.

"Who are you?" I hear a girl's voice say, with a deadly edge to it. Aside from that, her voice sounds …vaguely familiar?

"We're-" I hear Scorpius try to get out our names, before Albus interrupts him.

"DON'T TELL THEM!"

"Why not?" I ask him.

"We don't know who you are," Albus addresses the four figures in front of us, completely ignoring me. "Why should you know who we are?"

One of them grabs Scorpius's collar. "You're not in a place to argue with us." There's a harsh note there, but also an overwhelming tiredness. And… damn it, his voice sounds familiar too! I just can't… quite… place it…

"Nevertheless, I think I _will_ argue with you."Albus speaks calmly. Scorpius, on the other hand, does not look so calm.

"Look," the third one growls. What is up with the familiar voices? "You better tell us your names _right now, _or there's going to be trouble."

"You think so?" Albus sounds amused. I'm amazed that neither Scorpius nor I have interrupted him yet.

Oh wait.

"Look, you guys-"

"Be quite!" The last one says, and starts towards me. Just like the others, her voice sounds like I've heard it before.

"Don't-" the third starts, and put his hand out to block the fourth figure. She doesn't stop, and her body catches on his hand, making them start tumbling into me.

"OW!" I scream, for the third time being here. I don't like this other time. It's painful.

"Oof!" The third and fourth figure say together as they land on me. Though it's still murky through the shadows in wherever we've landed, I catch a glimpse of red hair.

Weasley red hair.

Something's slowly starting to dawn on me…

"Oh! Are you alright?" The first girl starts coming toward the two that are still on top of me, followed by the first boy. The boy that has fallen on me has a hand reached up, and it's just made contact with the girl's hand, when Scorpius yanks on my hand.

Why is that boy so strong? And, more to the point, why does he feel like exercising that strength on me?

I'm just about to scream, yet again, when I feel myself being sucked into a spinning tunnel, for the second time. So that's why Scorpius has caused my poor hand pain. He wants to send us…somewhere. Wonder if he knows where we're going this time?

We're spin for a while, which I take as a bad sign. It's possible it means we're going farther than last time. I feel a slight tug on the hem of my shirt. Startled, like anyone would be if you feel someone pull on your shirt in the middle of a…time warp, I guess, I look back.

Looking back at me, eyes wide, is a younger version of my aunt, Ginny Weasley. She looks positively terrified. Holding onto her hand is my dad, and holding onto _his_ hand, is my mom. Also younger. Just as terrified. I'm sure my face mirrors their fear.

EEK! MY PARENT'S ARE MY AGE!

Yeah, I have a spazz attack. Wouldn't you?

I'm pretty sure I start twitching or something, but before I can get very far into my freak out, we land again. Stupid pain!

"Urgh!" I hear young Aunt Ginny moan from somewhere above me. That's seriously creeping me out.

Before I have time to ponder for too long what else can _possibly _go wrong, I see four different people come at us.

"Levicorpus!" a new voice shouts. Oh great. More people to confuse me half to death.

I feel the people on top of me lift off abruptly, with me quickly following. Before I know it, blood's rushing to my head, and my ankle is starting to hurt from supporting my weight.

Wow, I need to lie of the Caldron Cakes. I'm _heavy._

"Could you let us down?" I ask. I can see everyone else looking uncomfortable too.

"Who are you?" I guy asks.

"What is up with that question? It's the second time it's been asked tonight." Scorpius complains. It's then that I realize he still hasn't let go of my hand. We're connected suspended in mid-air.

Why are you thinking about Scorpius, self? Stop it!

"Just answer the quest-wait, what?" A girl's voice answers Scorpius. She steps out of the shadows, to get a better look at us, I guess. Her hair is long, wavy, and a rich red color. But what really gets me are her eyes.

They're Albus's eyes. And by default, his father's. I'm sure you know who he is. I hear someone gasp. My head swivels around to see a young Harry Potter hanging precariously upside-down, mouth open.

So he's here too? Eh. I'm not really surprised anymore. I'd also bet nearly anything that the three figures standing in the shadows are the Marauders. But…aren't there four?

"Lily," another figure steps forward. "Stand back."

"You can't tell me what to do James," Lily shoots him an annoyed glance. I hear Albus let out a squeak. He must be thinking what I'm thinking.

Albus, Harry, and James all looked like carbon copies of each other. Wonder how Albus will explain his way out of that one…

"No, but he can very well try," an amused voice answers Lily as another person steps out of the shadows. Young Harry chokes again. To me, he just looks like some good-looking guy, around my age. Cocky, from his demeanor, but good-looking nonetheless.

He catches me looking. "Like what you see?" He says, smirking.

Well. He's an ass, too apparently.

"Bug off," Scorpius snarls. Whoa. What was up with that?

"Hey mate, no hard feelings. If she's your girlfriend, I'll back off. But none of you are really in a place to fight me. And anyways, I could take you, easily. Right James?"

"Definitely Sirius," James agrees. I can't help it. I snort. James, Sirius (Sirius! I know who he is now.) and Lily all turn to look at me.

"I could take you." I say.

"You think so?" Sirius sounds disbelieving.

"Yeah I do," I say. "Not in this state maybe, but that'd be an unfair fight no matter what. Now if I was on the ground…" I trail off suggestively.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what you can do," Sirius says. I smile to myself. He really has no idea.

As Sirius speaks the correct spell to let me down, and I dust myself off, my gaze makes contact with Scorpius's. He's obviously trying to tell me something, without speaking. It might be important, but to me, all he looks is constipated.

"Okay. Let's do this." I say.

"You can still back out, you know," Sirius is smug. I glare at him.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready," He answers.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius yells, but I'm too quick for him.

"Protego!" His spell bounces harmlessly off my shield, and makes a beeline back for him. He ducks out of the way just in time, so my spell hits James. Whoops.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it," Sirius mutters. I smile at him sweetly.

"Rictusempra!" He shouts, and I use another blocking spell. This is too easy. I never have to attack. Sirius will just keep sending spells and curses my way, until he gets tired.

Then again, that could take a while. Better just to disarm him.

Before he can send another curse at me, I flick my wand at him. "Expelliarmus." Sirius's wand is gone from his hand, much to everyone's surprise.

"I do believe I've won." I point my wand at him, just in case he does something impulsive, like go after his wand.

"I-it's just…beginner's luck," Sirius defends himself weakly. Beginner's luck? Pfft. How could he know whether I've dueled or not?

"That was a really weak defense," Someone says, voicing my thoughts. It takes me a second to realize that it's the last person in the shadows. While he's talking, he steps into the light.

Another weird noise from young Harry.

The boy standing in front of us has dirty blonde hair, dark shadows under his eyes, and scratches all over his hands and face, the only skin revealed. He looks older than me, but he has to still be in school. Plus, it's pretty obvious who he is.

Remus Lupin.

I've seen pictures, and that's definitely him. Thinking about it, I've seen pictures of Sirius too. Why didn't I recognize him immediately?

Shaking myself out of the pointless puzzlement, I focus in on the conversation again. Sirius and Remus seem to be having an argument over whether or not I've beaten Sirius. It takes me a second to realize that even though Remus is friends with Sirius, he's going to defend whoever he thinks is right, which, in this case, is me. I glance at young Harry, young Ginny, young dad, and young mom. They all look confused, and mom is staring at me intensely and then looking at dad then at me again. Every now and then she'll look at Harry and Ginny, then at Albus. Scorpius also gets a few stares. I have a sinking feeling that she's already putting two and two together…

Dad's hanging there looking confused, with a tinge of fear, though he's trying his best to hide it. Harry and Ginny are talking quietly to each other.

I now look at Scorpius and Albus, because, well, they're from my time, are my friends (or at least Albus is) and I need to keep track of the two of them.

Both are red in the face, because of the whole hanging upside-down thing, and look like they want to get down bad. Thank God I know the spell.

"Libracorpus," I say under my breath, and everyone crashes to the ground, making Lily, James, Sirius and Remus turn towards us. There's a slightly stunned silence. Then, with a yell of war, James breaks it.

"GET 'EM!" He, Sirius, and Remus all rush at us.

Uh oh.

"No! Wait!" I hear mom plead. She's obviously figured everything out. Before I know it, I see her trying to get through everyone, with dad, young Harry, and young Ginny not far behind. Lily stands on the sidelines for a second, before joining the mass of people.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

"Umph!"

How it's turned into a fistfight, I don't know. What I do know is that in the mist of it all, with everyone hitting or kicking or making contact with each other in some way, I see Scorpius pull something out if his pocket. Something small and gold.

"Oh no!" I moan and try to make my way over to him as fast as I can. Closer and closer I get, until I'm right in front of him, and have my hand stretched out to stop him – when I realized it's too late. As my hand touches his wrist, he spins one gold band, once, twice, and three times.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I scream at him, but his only response is to pull me into a hug, and hold on tightly as the huge group of us start spinning, around and around, to some unknown time.

Yet again.

** A/N: Virtual cookies to all and any who review!**

**~Colleen**


	3. James Likes the Squid

**Disclaimer: JKR is not me. Be free to assume that I am not her.**

Stupid Scorpius! Stupid strong muscles of his! Stupid me for not being strong enough to break free! Even stupider me for kind of enjoying being in his arms!

"Let go!" I grumble halfheartedly, but I don't think he hears me. I focus on his face, and notice that his eyes are scanning the group of people that are knotted around us. Maybe I should do that too. After all, I might as well know who I'm going to be working with to get us all to our correct time periods.

Because that's what we'll do when we get to wherever we're going. Right? I'm right, right?

Whoa Rose. Calm down. You've had enough self-inflicted panic-attacks today, haven't you?

Getting back to my original task of checking who is with us, I glance around. There's Albus, hanging onto James for dear life, and James is doing the same. I shiver. It's scary how alike the two of them look. And it probably always will be.

Ginny is again hanging on to the edge of my shirt, but this time she's hanging on to Harry, who has one hand gripped around James's ankle. Sirius is hanging onto Scorpius's back, monkey-style, while Lupin has his hands wrapped around Sirius's arm as if his arm is a bar to do pull ups. Mom has Lupin's pant leg and Dad has his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Lily has her hands holding onto both of Dad's ankles, and has her legs curled up, so they touch James's back.

Basically, we're all cramped around each other. And everyone seems to be screaming.

"Holy shit! HOLY SHIT!" Sirius keeps yelling over and over again.

"We're gonna die! I know it! Really we ARE GOING TO DIE!" My dad is having a full-on freak out moment. Maybe that's where I get it from?

"Ron, calm down. I'm sure we'll be fine," Mom sooths. She looks slightly panicked, but still able to retain some level of sanity.

"You look just like me!" James screams in Albus's face, making him wince. Then James sees Harry. "And YOU look just like me too!"

"I think you're confused. YOU look just like ME," Albus snaps. Guess James doesn't know his grandson has an attitude when hurtling down a time warp. But maybe that information is only obvious to me; a person who is pretty pissed herself.

"JAMES! This. Is. All. Your. FAULT!" Let's play the blame-game, huh Lily? I'm sorry, but I have no sympathy, or empathy, or whatever. Because it's obviously Scorpius Fricken' Malfoy's fault.

Git.

"Harry? I don't know about you, but I'm a little confused. And scared." I overhear Ginny tell Harry quietly. He starts talking to her underneath his breath, in what are obviously words of comfort.

"A time warp! It must be! Now I wonder how that happened…" Lupin is muttering underneath his breath, and I hear "never been done before" and "advanced magic". So Scorpius is brilliant now, according to Lupin's muttering. Great. I have a genius on my hands!

You must excuse my sarcasm. I've had a very trying day.

"Do you know where we're going _yet?_" I spit under my breath at Scorpius. He hears me, at last. A worried look crosses his face.

"Um…no?" My breath escaped in hiss.

"You don't know. Okay then. Well." Scorpius looks hopeful. Like maybe I'm not going to castrate him for being an idiot.

Yeah right.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screech at him, putting my face really close to his face, knowing mine is tomato red. Scorpius gives me his best smirk, trying to put on a brave face.

But I will not be deterred.

"Why'd you have to keep on twisting the stupid time-turner, huh? You could have stopped and tried to figure things out, but no, you had to spin, and spin, and spin, just because you could! Didn't you? Come on Scorpius, ANSWER ME!"

"Touchy, touchy," the smirk hasn't wavered from his face, though he is gripping me more tightly now. Like he's afraid I'm going try and grab my wand and kill him.

Which I probably will.

"You have no idea how much trouble you going to be in when we get out of this STUPID vortex, because I am SO angry right now-"

"I noticed the anger funnily enough."

"ARGH!" I yell, and there's a short pause afterward, in which I realize that everyone is staring at us. Albus's shoulders are going up and down quickly; he is obviously trying to hold back laughter. Everyone else just seems vaguely interested, except for Lily, who looks more put out than anything else. "Scorpius. If you know what's good for you. You. Will. NOT. Push. Me. Any. More."

He looks to be on the verge of saying something impudent, though lucky for him and much to my displeasure, the warp or whatever comes to a stop.

Where all of us were promptly drenched in water.

It's sort of amusing in a twisted way actually. The eleven of us floating there, eyes bugged out, and desperately trying to hold our breaths.

Then I see the giant squid.

"EEEEAAAHHHUrghalburg!" I try to scream, though most of it is drowned out by the water. My body shoots to the surface as though it's summoned there. Everyone follows my lead, though some people (Scorpius, Albus, James, and Sirius) take a little longer than others.

"G-g-giant, SQIUD!" I wail. And yeah, if you haven't guessed by now, I'm not a big fan of aquatic animals. Even dolphins creep me out.

"Oh, it's so small," Scorpius says affectionately. I glare at him.

"Small? That thing's five feet long, NOT including the tentacles." I stress, and he looks at it, seems to give it a once over, then turns back to me.

"No, I think it's more around six feet long actually."

"That's not helping!"

"Both of you!" Someone says. Scorpius and I look to see my mom treading water a few feet away. She has this stern look on her face, like she did when I decided to practice the fire charm in the house. Let me tell you: bad idea. You wouldn't believe how many flammable things are inside there. "We need to work together! I'm going to guess that someone created a time-turner, right?" Albus and I turn toward Scorpius. He holds it up sheepishly. Mom nods briskly.

"Right. Well then, since none of us know what time we're in, we'll just have to ask its inhabitants. Obviously we're at Hogwarts," She looks behind her, and I follow her gaze. There stands Hogwarts, in all its grandeur. But somehow it looks… younger? Like the stones aren't cracked and not faded.

"Can we get out of the water now? I…aquatic animals scare me," Lily says. Looks like I'm not the only one with a fear of them.

"Yes. We should…?" Mom trails off.

"Lily. Lily Evans," Lily says in answer to mom's question. Harry makes a strangled noise in his throat. That must have been his last hope going out the window.

"Do we have to?" James whines. Sirius, Albus, and Scorpius all look pretty distraught over leaving the lake.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Ginny asks.

"To play with the squid! He's funny." Albus explains.

"It doesn't HAVE to be a guy you know-" mom starts angrily, but is interrupted by dad.

"'Mione. Not the time." Mom looks like she'd _love _to argue some more, but logic wins out.

"Fine. Everyone, let's go." Mom says.

"But-" Sirius starts.

"NOW," mom says loudly. Looks like everyone is getting on her last nerve.

"Fine," James sulks.

"Good. Now,-EEEEEEEAAAHHHHHH!" whatever her instructions are going to be are cut off abruptly by her body being launched out of the water.

By a giant tentacle.

Can we all guess what game the Giant Squid decided to play?

Soon the air is filled with flying teenagers.

"Oof!" I grunt as I land, on the _hard_, wet ground. Let's just say I'm pretty confident my butt will be hurting for a while.

"So, we learned that even as a baby, the giant squid has strength," Scorpius says. "Though it hurt more last year when he did it. I flew farther too."

I glare at him. He still isn't forgiven for sending us here.

Not that it matters if I forgive him or anything. Psh. What a silly idea.

"Now, what do we have here? New students?" I look up. There's a lady standing there, smiling down at us cheerfully. She has a round face, and long, golden-brown hair that is tied back and resting on one of her shoulders. She's wearing yellow robes, with a black and silver spider-web trim. A black rope is tied it against her waist, and her hat matches the whole ensemble. I know immediately who she is, as she has been immortalized in a portrait that I had found in one of the back halls of the school one day. It's an old painting, but she is just as friendly there too.

And she had told me that her name is Helga. Helga Hufflepuff.

**A/N: Reviews make the world go 'round! Along with caffiene, but mainly reviews!**

**~Colleen**


	4. Ron is a Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: JKR and I are seperate entities. She's in England, I'm in surburbia. While her JKR's characters can be in two places at once, she cannot be.**

You've got to be kidding me.

Helga Hufflepuff!? Scorpius sent us back to the FOUNDER'S time? And now, HELGA HUFFLEPUFF was asking if we were new students? This could not be good.

"Yes. We are new students actually," I heard Scorpius answer. Man, did he _enjoy_ digging himself into a rut with our sort of friendship? Because that's all he was doing with these insane notions.

"Oh wonderful!" Well then, come along, come along," She helped the few of us that hadn't stood up yet (James, Lily, and I) up, and then started walking toward the school. We stood there, watching her dumbly. She looked back, and realized that we weren't following.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" We all started moving, at a lethargic pace.

"But…why are we…?" Dad started to ask a question, but mom shut him up with a look.

"Not the time Ron," She murmured.

"Here we are," Helga Hufflepuff had brought us to the entrance of Hogwarts, and we stood looking at the wooden door that I had first set eyes on six years ago.

"Helga!" An angry voice barked as its owner opened the door to reveal a man in silver and green robes, with white hair, and a white beard.

"Yes Salazar?" Helga Hufflepuff asked.

"You have finished your dormitory yet! The opening hole is still rough! You need-oh, did you find some students?" He noticed us then, and gave us a quick once over.

"Yes, they came out of the lake."

"The lake? Why would they come out of the lake?"

"No law against it, is there?" Scorpius asked impudently. Salazar Slytherin (that's the only person it could be. And now I've met two founders!) focused his dark brown eyes on Scorpius. Scorpius stared back, daring him in some odd way.

"What's your name boy?" Salazar Slytherin asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"You will say though, otherwise I will hex you until you literally can't move from the pain. Would you like that boy?" Scorpius held his gaze for a few more moments, before breaking it.

"Scorpius. Scorpius…Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Well then, that's a very respectable pureblood family. You're going to be in my house."

"What!?" I yelled, along with Albus.

"Yes. He'll be in my house."

"But what about the Sorting Hat?" Mom looked confused.

"What's the Sorting Hat?" Another voice asked, I willowy woman with shimmery dark drown hair stepped out through the door. She was wearing Ravenclaw-color robes, leading me to believe that she _was_ Rowena Ravenclaw. Though it did help that that's what Salazar Slytherin called her.

"The Sorting Hat, it's…" mom trailed off helplessly. She wasn't going to get through to them.

"Rowena! Good to see you!" Salazar Slytherin smiled charmingly. Rowena Ravenclaw fixed him with a dry look.

"And you Salazar."

"Where is Godric, I wonder?" Salazar Slytherin

"Wait! I'm not the only pureblood! They are too!" Scorpius interrupted, and flung his hands out in two random directions. They pointed to Sirius, and somewhere between Hermione and Ginny.

"Which one of the girls are pure-bloods?" Salazar Slytherin questioned.

"Both!" Scorpius yelled. He had a crazed look in his eyes. Probably didn't want to be in Slytherin alone.

But could he have picked a more random group of people to be with him? I mean, mom? She's muggleborn. And Ginny and Sirius are very for muggleborns. Not liked Salazar Slytherin at all.

Then again, this was obviously not going to be nothing like my previous sorting.

"I want those two," Rowena Ravenclaw had pointed to Lupin and me. So I was in Ravenclaw now.

Whoop-dee-fricken'-doo.

"I want the triplets!" Helga Hufflepuff sing-songed. "And the red-haired girl!" The triplets? We didn't have any trip…oh. James, Harry, and Albus.

"Fine. I get the last on then," Rowena declared, pointing to dad. He looked frightened, like he thought she was going to curse him or something.

"Um, excuse me, I think you're confused, you see, we-" mom tried to say something, but was cut off by Salazar Slytherin.

"You're in my house now, behave! I don't want to look like an idiot," He said regally, and mom gave him a look of utter distaste. Glancing over her shoulder, I could see Scorpius and Ginny. Scorpius was whispering something into her ear, and had a mischievous look in his eyes. Ginny was developing one too.

Uh oh. Let's se if Hogwarts can stand up to it's first prank war, shall we?

"Okay then," Rowena Ravenclaw said, clapping her hands together. "Let's go inside, and get you to your dorms. Where are your bags?"

"I don't _want_ to be in Hufflepuff!" James whined.

"Well now, you really can't be inside me, now can you? Do you mean you don't want to live in the house I have created?" Helga Hufflepuff asked quietly. There was a dangerous tone in her voice.

Note to self: don't mess with Helga Hufflepuff.

"Um…yes?" James squeaked.

"Tell me, do you like quidditch? Helga Hufflepuff asked in that same tone.

"Quidditch? Are you kidding me? I LOVE quidditch!" James enthused, smiling brightly. Helga Hufflepuff looked at him silently for a few moments, before I bright smile appeared on her face.

"Well, my house has an underground quidditch pitch. You're _sure _you don't want to live there?"

A torn look crossed James's face. It was obvious that he really wanted that quidditch pitch.

"…All right." James muttered.

"Wonderful," Helga Hufflepuff continued to smile brightly. She had known that was going to work.

So Helga Hufflepuff could bribe kids, and bribe them well. Who would have guessed?

"Bloody brilliant," Albus said sarcastically under his breath.

"Um, Professor…Ravenclaw? We don't have any bags." That was Remus. He looked tentative about bringing it up. There seems to be something about Rowena Ravenclaw that instilled awe.

Either way, she did look surprise when she learned this.

"Really? Well then, I guess we'll just have to supply you with some clothes to wear on non-school days. Otherwise you'll be wearing uniforms, of course."

"Of course," Sirius put in solemnly.

"You know, your clothes are a little odd actually. And you girls, you really should be wearing dresses." Helga Hufflepuff mused. I saw mom draw herself, and indignant look set determinedly on her face. But before she could start to argue, Rowena Ravenclaw interrupted before she could.

"Really Helga! Dresses are so…mid-evil. Girls should be allowed to wear dresses if they want to. I'm only wearing one for the start of Hogwarts. A celebratory dress of sorts."

"Can we not argue about this now? You two can have a go at it later," Salazar Slytherin interjected lazily. Both Helga and Rowena glared at him. He stared back impassively. "Good? Good. Shall we escort them inside now?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Helga murmured. Rowena offered a stiff nod. And then the group of us were being ushered inside.

"Wait! Don't close the door yet!" I deeply toned voice exclaimed from the other side of the door that had been about an inch away from closing. Salazar Slytherin rolled his eyes, but a wry smile had formed on his face nevertheless.

"Yes Godric," he said, and held the door open to reveal a tall man, with red-brown hair, and a matching beard. He wore a gold vest, embroidered with scarlet and scarlet robes under it, embroidered with gold.

…I was in the presence of Godric Gryffindor. My house (the actual one) founder.

I felt another spazz attack coming on.

GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!! SQUEE!!

But before I could ask him for his autograph, or anything equally embarrassing, he spoke again.

"Ah, new students. Have they been sorted yet?"

"Yes," Rowena Ravenclaw answered immediately.

"Any to my house?"

"What do you think Godric?" Salazar Slytherin sardonically.

"No," Godric Gryffindor looked a little deflated. I had the urge to give him a hug, and tell him he was awesome, and that I WAS in his house, just no one knew it.

Woah Rose. Hero-worship much?

"Godric, it's just that…you have so many student's already…" Helga implored. This seemed to cheer him up immensely.

"True, true. Well then, off we go to the dorms then!" And in a swirl of gold and scarlet, he was gone.

"Come on," Rowena Ravenclaw said, and pulled Remus, dad, and I along after her. She dragged us along half-hazardly, and before I knew it, we were in front of a wall, with an eagle knocker there. Rowena Ravenclaw turned conspiratorially to us. "It'll ask a question," she whispered. And sure enough, after a few moments, the eagle knocker spoke.

"How many unanswerable questions are there?" It asked. I turned to Remus and dad.

What?

That doesn't even make any sense! 'How many unanswerable question's are' my ass!

And that was when I realized: Rowena Ravenclaw expected us to answer it.

"Erm…as many unanswerable questions as people can think of?" I tried hopefully. There was a pause.

"Well done," the knocker said, and opened. I breathed a sigh a relief. Looks like I could do this!

"Welcome," Rowena Ravenclaw paused for effect. "To your dormitories."

**If you review, I'll... Well, I don't exactly know, but you'll make me VERY happy! ^.^**

**~Colleen**


	5. Ophelia Lends a Nightgown

**I put up the next chapter! Yay! Sorry for the wait. :)**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim that JKR is not me. Therefore, be free to assume I'm not her.**

I love the Gryffindor dorms. I really do. But even I can admit that the Ravenclaw dormitories were stunning.

While in Gryffindor the dorms are full of comfortable, worn, chairs (or at least it is in my time), in Ravenclaw everything was gorgeous, just the type of high scale living that I imagined when I was little. The rich navy blue and sparkling bronze looked magnificent together. Absolutely beautiful.

But I still wanted to go home.

"Don't you love it?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked. The look she was giving Dad, Remus, and I made me hasten to answer.

"Definitely!" I replied.

"I completely agree!" Remus interjected, catching on.

"Well, I like the Gryf-" Dad started, but was stopped mid-sentence by his scream. Looks like Remus had stepped on his foot. "What'd you do that for?" He asked accusingly. Remus was trying to give him meaningful looks.

It wasn't working.

"All I was going to say was that I like the-hey! Stop it!" This time I had stepped on his foot.

Rowena Ravenclaw looked down upon us suspicously. I gave my most winning smile.

"All right…well, I have to put the finishing touches on a few things before the school officially opens tomorrow. I'll see you three in the morning. Oh, there's one other boy and one other girl who arrived early. You're sharing you dorms with them," Rowena gave us critical looks, then nodded swiftly, and dissaperated with a slight pop.

We all stared at each other. Dad scratched his head. We stared some more.

"So…I'm Rose," I volunteered. Remus turned toward me, surprised that I had spoken. He recovered quickly.

"Remus. Who are you?" He addressed my dad. Dad glared.

"Ron. Why were you stepping on my feet?"

"Because Rowena Ravenclaw wouldn't have taken well to the comment you were about to make." Remus informed him.

"Because you're an idiot." I told him without thinking. Then I realized he didn't know me. Whoops. Probably shouldn't insult people the first time they meet you.

"Hey!" Dad exclaimed. "I don't like you. And it's your fault we're here anyways!"

"Yeah it is!" Remus said as though he just realized this. Time to backtrack.

"No! No it's not. That'd be Scorpius's fault."

They were both silent for a moment. Looked at each other, as if considering something. Then dad grinned.

"Scorpius? What kind of a name is that? Sound's like something Draco Malfoy would name his son." Dad snorted. Lupin and I looked at him carefully.

"Um…didn't you here him say his name? It's Scorpius _Malfoy_." I said. I look of anger came over his face.

Oops. Time to backtrack, Rose.

"So he _is_ a Malfoy? Of course he is. It's always their fault."

"True. I go to school with one…Lucius. What a git." Silence filled the room.

This is very, very bad.

"You go to school with _Lucius Malfoy_!? I go to school with his _son_!" Dad exclaimed in surprise. I winced. This was not going how I planned.

"But that's not possible! I assumed we time traveled, seeing as those are obviously the founders, but still…" Lupin shook his head furiously. I was sort of hoping that he would give us some sort of life-altering ultimatum, but no such luck. He had to remember the minor detail that I knew the Malfoy here, didn't he?

"Wait a moment. Where did _your_ Malfoy come from? You know something that you're not telling us." Lupin challenged. Dad looked between the two of us, and seemingly nodded in agreement with Lupin/

Boys. Always on the same side.

I flicked my gave back and forth at the two of them, then forced my face to become as blank as possible.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the lie slipped easily out of my mouth. What else was I supposed to do? Open up to the pair of them and explain the whole little incident? I don't think so.

They gave me suscpicous glares. I did my best to keep my face innocently blank, with a touch of confusion. Always works on my dad.

Let's see if it works on his younger form.

"Oh, she doesn't know. She knows this Malfoy kid, but she's not hiding anything," Dad deduced after a few moments. I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Now I only have to convince Remus.

After a minute or two of him giving me "the eye", Remus relented.

"Fine. But I still don't trust you. I bet whatever house your actually in is Slytherin."

He DID NOT just go there.

"Excuse me? I AM a GRYFFINDOR!" I nearly yelled, before remembering that I better _not_ wake up anyone in the dorms.

Obviously the feirceness of my glare, not the fact that Lupin could infer that I would wake up people if he pushed anymore was what made him stop needling me. But to this day, sometimes I wonder.

"Okay okay! You're in Gryffindor! But _keep it down_!" He urgently siad, his voice just above a whisper. I huffed, and gave him a glare.

"Fine."

The three of us stood there in silence. I scratched my head. Remus scuffed his shoe. Dad yawned.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed now. 'Night." Dad stretched, and started heading toward a random door.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," I agreed hurriedly, and went off to follow dad. There was only one door. "'Night da-Night. Good night."

Note: do NOT call dad "dad" to his face.

"I think I'll go to sleep too," Lupin decided, and followed me. Thank you, God. Neither of them noticed my little slip-up.

The three of us stood in front of the door. Feeling the need to prove that I was indeed a Gryffindor, I grasped the knob, and turned.

I was sort of expecting a something a little more grand than just a staircase.

But oh well. It was a _pretty_ staircase, I suppose. And in actuallity there were two of them. But still.

Each staircase had a little plaque beside it, one with girls, and one with boys. Because Dad, Remus, and I are not idiots (or at least I'm not) we deducted that we were supposed to go up the staircase with out correct gender.

"So…I'll see the two if you in the morning," I said awkwardly. The two of them mumbled their good byes, and started trudging up their staircase.

I was alone.

The natural thing to do was to walk up my staircase, which also seemed like the only thing to do at the moment. So I started walking.

I made my way up about 50 stairs, until I reached a door. The first one I had seen. Odd. Isn't there one dorm for each grade?

I cautiously opened the door. It seemed to be about right, and there was one girl sitting on one of the five beds. She was dressed in a pale blue nightgown, and was reading a book. Her pale blonde hair fell down her back to concievably her waist. Her thin frame was barely outlined through her nightgown

Basically, she was drop-dead gorgeous. I'll admit, I was envious.

"Oh hello. You must have arrived early too. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ophelia," she smiled. I forced pleasant smile in place. Stupid jealosy making me rude.

"Rose. Nice to meet you too."

"I suppose we should go to sleep now. Where's your luggage?" Ophelia questioned.

Dammit. Of _course_ she had to ask that question.

"Oh, um…I don't have any?" Well Rose, looks like we're telling the truth , doesn't it?

"Oh that's horrible! Did you run into some trouble on the journey here?" Ophelia asked sympathetically.

"You could say that," I muttered, remembering our "journey" here.

"I'm so sorry! Here, you can borrow one of my night gowns." She stood up gracefully, and moved to the trunk at the foot of her bed. Soon, she had thrust a pale green sheef of fabric into my hand.

"Right. Well, I'll just get changed then," I motioned to a door I assumed was the bathroom awkwardly.

"Okay," Ophelia smiled again. I took this as my exit cue. Why she'd have to be so nice? I sighed. Looks like my seventh year at Hogwarts would be nothing like anything I've ever experianced.

**A/N: So? Did you like it? Reviews would be wonderful. :)**

**~Colleen**


	6. Albus Has a Freak Out

**It's up! Finally! Yay! I'm sorry it took me so long. But-knock on wood-my writers block is gone! And I'm forcing myself to write for thirty minutes a day too.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not JKR. Still just Colleen. **

Note: it is always, _always_, scary to wake up somewhere and not know where you are. You end up screaming, waking up the other people that happen to be in the same room as you, falling out of bed, and essentially looking like you're certifiably insane.

Yeah.

Ophelia was nice about it of course. Then again, Ophelia's little Miss Perfect, so that's not saying much. I just wish I hadn't woken up Helena.

As in Helena Ravenclaw. The Gray Lady. Only now, she's just an annoying 17 year old, who I have to share a dorm with for God knows how long.

When she stopped screaming bloody murder, she informed me that I was an idiotic klutz who would probably never amount to anything, and that she was going to ask her mother to remove me from the Ravenclaw dorms as soon as possible.

She's just a ray of sunshine, isn't she?

Our uniforms had been delivered over the night, so I was now wearing a skirt that dropped to the floor, my own shoes, a white blouse that had to be tied all the way up to the top of my neck up, and was secured tightly at my wrists. On this tunic was a small Ravenclaw patch. Ophelia had insisted upon putting my hair up in a bun.

Needless to say, I did not like my new uniform.

Ophelia, Helena, and I made our way down the staircase (Ophelia had forced me to wait Helena), through the Ravenclaw common room, and out into the hallway. I had had paused hopefully at the Ravenclaw common room, but no such luck. It would seem that Dad and Lupin were either there already, or sleeping in and weren't up yet.

In other words, I would have to walk to the Great Hall with Ophelia and Helena.

I'll spare you the boring details of walking through hallways in complete silence while Helena occasionally sent disdainful looks at me, and Ophelia kept smiling in some desperate attempt to make it seem as though we were all happy. Let's just say I spent the majority of that walk making funny faces at Helena whenever she looked at me, and trying in vain to come up with a way out of here. The only thing I could think of was get Scorpius to do it, and that didn't seem likely. Knowing Scorpius, he would want to brag first about how he had actually created a timeturner and then maybe he would let us go home. But by that time, he'd have lost the timeturner or something of the sort, and we'd be no where again.

"Rose!" That was the first thing I heard when I entered the Great Hall. I turned to find that the speaker was Albus. He was sitting at the Hufflepuff table and was waving for me to come over.

"Ooh, who's that? Are you courting him?" Helena whispered to me. I looked at her. She was appraising Albus, and seemed to like what she saw.

And…she thought I was dating him.

I couldn't help it; I shuddered.

"Um, no. He's my cousin, and he's already…courting someone, so don't get your hopes up. Right now, he's calling me over though, so if you'll excuse me, I've got to go. Goodbye." I walked away from the two of them, Ophelia still smiling, and Helena looking slightly crestfallen mixed with being thoroughly annoyed.

"Albus!" said, and gave him a hug. Instead of being polite and gentlemanly, Albus pulled me away from his table, and we started making our way to the Slytherin table.

"Hey! Albus, let go! What are you-" I stopped talking when we got to the Slytherin table and I saw Scorpius. He was wearing the uniform that boys wore in this time; knee-high black boots and black breeches that were tucked into the boots. I white, slightly loose, tunic-type thing was the top, and that was tucked into the breeches. He also had a black robe over this with a Slytherin insignia on it.

He looked good.

Why did the uniform have to look good on him? Why couldn't he look gawky and weird like I did? Life is no fair some times.

Fortunately for me I didn't have time to admire Scorpius, in a purely physical way I assure you, because yet again was Albus was pulling me along, now with Scorpius in tow.

"I need to talk to you," Albus growled at Scorpius. You read me right: _growled_. While Albus has a tendency to get mildly annoyed with people a lot, he very rarely gets angry at people. And right now, he was angry, very angry at Scorpius.

Oh, this will be good.

Finally, Scorpius was going to get what he deserved. Even I can admit that Albus is probably scarier than me when he's angry. I'm pretty bad but Albus is terrifying.

"Uh, okay mate, but remember; none of this is really my fault…" Scorpius trailed off. We had gotten out of the Great Hall and seemed to be loitering in the hall. Albus had dragged us into a corner.

"Not your _fault!? _You've got to be fricken' kidding me Scorpius." Albus seethed. "Of course it's your fault! You were the one that made the time turner! And insisted upon bringing three different generations together in a generation that none of them are from! Do you know dangerous that is? We have to keep our knowledge a complete secret. James and…Harry have been questioning me non-stop. You can't honestly tell me that…Ginny, Sirius, and Au-Hermione haven't been questioning you?"

"Da-Ron and Lupin were awfully interested in the whole thing, I must admit." I volunteered. Albus whirled one me.

"Don't call Ron dad Rose! Do you want to be caught?" Albus whisper-yelled.

"Hey! Don't go attacking _me!_ This isn't my fault remember?"

"Well, you _were_ the one who dared me," Scorpius pointed out. I shot him my most venomous glare. And then I remembered something.

"Wait a moment Scorpius. You forgot about something. Or more specifically, you forgot to tell us how much and about what mo-Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius had asked you about. What did they want to know about you and everything that happened?" I locked my eyes with his and put on my best cunning expression.

Instantly Scorpius's facial expression went from tinged with smugness to guilty. Exceedingly guilty.

"Oh…er…about that…um, you see…I might have told them…everything? Possibly?" Scorpius got out tentatively.

Thirty seconds of pure silence. I looked at Albus. Slowly but surely, his face was turning a darker and darker red.

"You WHAT!?" Albus screeched.

"Um, I-"

"I heard what you said! Scorpius how could you?" Albus screamed.

"In my defense, Hermione had already figured it out-"

"She had? Oh, this is horrible. If they know, then the whole thread of the future will be ruined. Everything will change. It will all come crumbling down…" Albus kept on muttering intelligibly, and Scorpius kept on looking guilty.

Well. He had messed up royally hadn't he? But I don't see how it could get any worse. I mean, since Hermione, Sirius, and Ginny already know, the only way that this could lead to a complete catastrophe would be if-

Uh oh.

"Albus? I know you're having tons of fun muttering to yourself and everything, but have you thought about what would happen if Hermione, Ginny, and Sirius told…you know…people? What would happen then?

Albus looked at me. Scorpius looked at me. In sync their eyes got really large, and just a little afraid.

"Oh no," Albus murmured.

The three of us rushed towards the doors of the Great Hall, frantically trying to force the heavy would door open faster until we finally got it open. Sitting at the Hufflepuff table was Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Mom, Dad, Harry, and Ginny. And all eight of them were staring at us.

**A/N: I think I'm going to go for a different tactic. REVIEW. NOW. OR...ELSE. Please?**


	7. Harry Has a Plan

**Disclaimer: Take a wild guess on what I'm going to put here.**

"Uh…hey guys…" I smiled winningly at the group clustered at the Hufflepuff table.

No one smiled back.

"You three owe us an explanation," Lupin stated plainly. He seemed calm, and then I noticed something: an almost imperceptible flare of anger in his eyes.

From what Uncle Harry had told me about Remus Lupin, the thing that had stuck most with me was that he rarely got all out angry. Usually it was more just tired frustration. Anger was rare. But when it came out, watch out, because something was going to happen. Something was going to happen.

"You know, how about we all just talk this out before jumping into anything drastic…" Scorpius tried. They were all silent. Until one person, one very _loud_ person, broke the silence.

"GET. THEM!"

The chase was on.

Around the tables we went, one, two, three times. Let it be known to all of you out there who plan to aggravate a large group of teenagers: Stop your planning immeadiately. Pursue something non life-threatening. And if you must aggravate something, aggravate bunnies.

Just saying.

Somewhere in these endless rounds of the tables, with accompanying strange looks from the other students, Scorpius grabbed Albus and me and pulled us into the hallway, only to drag us down a seemingly random passageway.

"Where are we going!?" I asked Scorpius in an admittedly squeaky voice. He looked back at me in disbelief.

"We're _running_. What else would we be doing?"

"That didn't answer her question Scorp," Albus pointed out. "She asked _where_ we're going, not what we were _doing._ There's a complete dif-"

Look I'll explain later! But let's just say that this passageway…well…it's not exactly safe…" Scorpius turned around and gave us a significant look.

Wait. Now, let's put this all toge-oh. OH. Well then.

That would be bad.

"Come on, we're catching up!" I heard a triumphant scream behind me.

Here's the thing about Scorpius: he tends to jump into things. Blindly. Preferably if they're dangerous or idiotic. For instance, setting pranks in the occasional hallway as retaliation for being "sorted" into Slytherin.

We were in one of those occasional hallways.

"Rose, Albus, I need you to trust me," Scorpius said. He looked at me over his shoulder intensely.

"Uh…where is this exactly going…?" I tried to get him to specify.

"We have to let ourselves get caught," he said as quickly as possible.

"What? No. Scorpius, that's a horrible idea. We'll have to explain everything." Albus whined. I nodded my head vigorously in agreement with Albus.

"They already know everything remember? This hallway is…um… Well, it's booby-trapped. We have to stop running or else you face will be seriously screwed up for a while," Scorpius said as plainly as possible.

I thought about what he said for a second.

I stopped running.

"Look we're almost ther-hey, wait. Why did they stop?" That would be dad. Always confused.

"I don't know!" James said indignantly. The group of them came to stop in front of us.

"Uh…hello…" Albus tried. No one responded, simply looked at us expectantly. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Sirius spoke.

"So…what they said, is it true? Are you guys really…you know…from the future? And somehow related to most of us?"

I looked at Scorpius and Albus, debating. Albus looked hesitant, and Scorpius looked expectant. It seemed that he had known the truth would come out eventually.

"Yes. We are," I answered. Lily sucked in a breath of astonishment.

"But you _can't _be," she protested weakly.

"Yes we can," Scorpius pronounced. I felt the need to glare at him again. He awas taking this just a little too lightly for my liking.

"Look, I know it seems completely impossible, but it's not. We had a time turner," I continued. Scorpius winced.

"Uh, I hadn't exactly explained the part quite yet." He volunteered weakly. I stared at him. Slowly my gaze shifted to the people in front of me.

Crap.

"You can't have a time turner," Mom said abruptly.

"Oh I assure you, we can," Albus spoke for the first time.

"No, you can't. We destroyed them all two years ago."

"Uh, about that. I…sort of created a new one," Scorpius spit out as quickly as possible. Again, they all just sort of stared at us. This whole staring thing was really starting to creep me out. I'm sure it was possible for them to look somewhere else.

"Wait. If you have a time turner, can't you take us back?" Ginny realized.

"Yeah! Take us back!" Harry agreed. All of them started to nod enthusiastically. It was rather odd.

"No. We can't take you back," Scorpius stated. Albus and I turned on him.

"What do you mean? You have time turner!" Albus reminded him.

"About that…I don't exactly…have it…anymore?" Scorpius tried.

"You WHAT!?" I screeched. "How can you NOT have it anymore? I'm pretty sure it would be hard to lose!"

Scorpius smiled, trying to win me over. He failed. I'm going to kill him. This time I really mean it. I don't care if he charming and sweet and aggravating and somehow perfect, I was going to kill him. He somehow managed to lose the one thing that could have gotten us home.

"I didn't lose it exactly. It's more like it was taken from me," He explained.

Lupin sighed resignedly. "Well then we'll just have to get it back. Who did you say took it?"

"I don't think you're going to like my answer…" Scorpius responded.

"It doesn't matter if we like you answer or not," mom informed him. "We need to know who took it."

Scorpius mumbled something unintelligible.

"What did you say?" Harry asked.

Again with the mumbling. That would be a bad sign. I know Scorpius. Mumble once, you know it's bad. Mumble _twice_, well, I don't actually know. We've never gotten to that point.

Shit.

"Scorpius, just say it." Albus cut in impatiently. Scorpius looked at all of us and sighed.r

"Okay… Salazar Slytherin took it. Happy?"

…

I had known it was going to be bad. I just don't think I was ready for the full, horribleness that it actually was.

Scorpius had screwed up. And we all knew it.

"How could you let him do that?" I asked. My voice had a disappointed tone to it. I was aware of it. I wanted it there actually.

At that moment my confidence about Scorpius left me. He was too forgetful. Too unaware.

Granted it was hard to admit, but it was there. I felt the disappointment weigh down on me. Scorpius was going to have to do a lot to get my trust back.

That is, if he even wants it.

"I didn't let him do it exactly," Scorpius tried. "He took it from me, and threatened to kill me if I didn't give it to him. Literally."

"I wonder if there's a law against threatening students…" mom mumbled to herself.

The huge gathering of us just sort of stood there, not quite sure what to do anymore. That was it. As far as I could tell, we were all screwed. We were going to be stuck here forever and ever and then gradually some of us would disappear because our parents would never have us and the ones still alive would have to live out their days-

"Well then I guess we'll just have to go get it from him," Harry concluded resignedly.

Oh.

That's a pretty good solution to all of our issues.

"Okay," James agreed after some mild speculation. After he did, the whole of them from that era joined in. Dad and Mom's generation was in too, not that that was surprising. I nodded my head quickly, and Scorpius and Albus followed suit.

"Good. Now that we're all in agreement, I would suggest getting back to the Great Hall. We do have to go to classes today," Harry reminded us.

Oh right. I forgot about those.

We all seemed to let those words register at the same time because at nearly the exact same moment we all went skidding down the hallway, hoping and praying that breakfast was still in session.

After our frantic sprint, and the sighs of relief we all made when we realized that we were still fine, harry turned to us.

"Now, we'll meet were we just were at the end of the school day. Sound good?"

"Fantastic," Sirius agreed, seemingly speaking on everyone's behalf.

"Rose, I need to talk to you," Scorpius told me. He had a pleading look in his eyes.

I stopped and looked at him.

There was a part of me that wanted to give in right there. To forgive him and put his huge blunder behind us. That part of me was pretty insistent too.

But the part of me that was still angry and disappointed with him was stronger.

"I…can't, Scorpius. Not right now."

And with a parting look at him, I sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. VERY, VERY happy. Any chance of one? ^.^**


	8. Rose Falls in Love

**Disclaimer: I would write something amusing but I'm pushed for time and cannot at the moment. I'm not JKR!**

I hate being alone.

Really I do. Plus, the hallway that Harry decided we _must _meet in is creepy. And dark. And no one's here. Is it so hard for someone, anyone to show up?

No that's a lie. I'd be very glad if it was hard for one person to show up. Scorpius Malfoy.

So of course, he has to be the next to show up.

"Uh…hey Rose…" I looked at him disdainfully.

"Hi."

"So…h-how are you doing?" He attempted a conversation starter, but I was adamant to be brusque.

"Fine."

"Right, and…school was good?"

"Yes."

"Look Rose, are you going to just answer me with one-word answers? Because it's kind of rude." Scorpius informed me.

Excuse me? Did he _really_ just say that? Does he really expect me to stand for that? Now I have to talk. He has to realize that saying that would spur me into a rage.

"You should be talking!" I start, warming up my comeback. "We're stuck here because of you! We have to somehow figure out how to get the timeturner back from freakin' Salazar Slytherin, and not give away any more to our parents who and how we're all related. And it's all your fault! How can I not be at least a little short with you when I'm so damn _angry_ at you!" The whole time I was saying this I was stepping closer and closer until I was right in Scorpius's face, breathing heavily.

He didn't say a word. Just stared at me, seemingly calculating something.

I was in no mood for him to just stare at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" I challenged.

Scorpius stared at me for a second more then opened his mouth. "I'm sorry."

I was just about to come roaring back at him for such and insufficient response, when something stopped me.

Or more to the point, Scorpius stopped me. By kissing me.

All he did was close the distance by a few inches. His hands gripped my waist and pressed his body up against mine, and moved his lips against my mouth. Without really realizing it, I responded and opened my mouth to his letting his tongue taste me. I sighed contentedly, and let my hands play with his hair, rubbing the strands between my fingers.

It was perfect. I wanted this always. I wanted Scorpius.

Then I came jolting back to my senses by Lily.

"Um…excuse me? Are you…should I leave?" I pulled my mouth of Scorpius's and tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let me go.

"N-no. We-you didn't see that." I managed to get out. Lily nodded vigorously.

"Right. I didn't. So…now we wait for everyone else?"

"Huh? Oh yes. We wait. Un-Harry should know what to do. He is the one who decided on this plan," I was a little sidetracked as Scorpius still wouldn't let me go and was looking at me in a way that thrilled and scared me at the same time.

"Now that you mention Harry, I was sort of wondering about him," Lily began, but was interrupted by the appearance of Harry himself. Ginny was with him, and the two were holding hands.

"Yes? What were you wondering about me?" He asked brusquely, not quite looking Lily in the eyes.

"It's nothing really. More just, you know, your resemblance to some sort of mix of Potter and me. I'm sure it's just a coincidence, but it's been nagging at me and…you're not right? Not…our child?"

So that's what she was getting at.

Harry stared blankly at Lily, obviously trying to figure out how to answer. "Well, here's the thing… yes. I uh, am."

"You are what?" Lily said. Her voice cracked a little. Uh oh. Looks like she was about to crack up.

"I'm… your son."

"Ha! Yes! I knew it! I knew it!" Sirius had just showed up in time for that last confession.

"Look it doesn't really matter, what we've got to do right now is get the time turner-"

"James!" Sirius ignored Harry as soon as James showed up. "He! Harry He's your and Lily's _son!_" James stopped walking. He looked dumbstruck.

"Really?" He asked. Sirius nodded happily. James looked at Harry, then at Lily, who was blushing puce. James smiled this perfectly content smile.

"Everyone, let's focus-" Harry tried to get back on the subject again, but yet again he interrupted by the appearance of Ron and Hermione.

"Are either of them related to one of us?" Sirius asked Scorpius and me excitedly.

Sirius was way too happy about this change. And Scorpius needed to let my waist go now, dammit! Even if I did like the way his hands felt, holding me securely.

"No, they're not," Hermione answered waspishly. So that was where I got my hatred of being talked about like I wasn't there then.

"hey guys," Albus said as he walked up to us. He looked at the position me and Scorpius were in, and cocked his head.

Then he burst out laughing.

That was it. I'm not going to let Scorpius hold me while Albus looks on, laughing. Pushing as hard as I could, I wrenched myself out of his grasp. Scorpius looked at me, surprised.

"Rose-"

"We'll talk. _Later._ Right now we have to focus," I deflected his attempt. Scorpius looked like he really wanted to argue with me, but seemingly decided to let it rest. For now.

"Hey! Is _he_ related to anyone?" Sirius wondered aloud about Albus. Albus turned to him.

"I am actually."

Sirius looked at him excitedly. Albus stared back pleasantly. Sirius was waiting for Albus to talk. Too bad he wasn't going to, unless Sirius asked a direct question.

Because who doesn't like to be difficult every now and then?

"So… who exactly are you related to?" Sirius finally said, realizing it was the only way to get the information.

"Well that's obvious Padfoot, he's related to James. Since Harry is James's son, I would assume he is Harry's son," Remus explained as he joined us at last. Sirius was practically having kittens by now.

"Oh! Hey is that girl, Rose, related to any-"

"EVERYONE FOCUS!" Harry yelled. Finally. I was in no mood to be questioned about my relations to the people here.

"Yes?" James asked. "What is it?"

"We need to get back to our correct times, and that involves getting the time turner. Now, where would Salazar Slytherin put something like that? In his office maybe?" Harry started theorizing about where it might be. Ginny thought about it for a moment then spoke up.

"Harry… I know where he would put it," Ginny announced. She seemed hesitant about whatever she was about to say.

"Really? Great! Where would it be then?" Harry turned to Ginny, his eyes softening a little as he looked at her.

"It would be in the…the chamber of secrets." Ginny said as steadily as possible.

I've heard of the chamber of secrets. Mom and Dad have told me what happened there. When I was little, I always thought it'd be awesome to go there and explore.

Now that it's actually happening… I don't think I'm so keen on that idea.

"She's right you know," Mom said quietly. Harry glanced at her.

"I know."

"Well then. No time like the present to go. Or… maybe it's the past…" James trailed off.

Everyone seemed to be mentally preparing themselves for whatever the chamber of secrets would hold. Harry sighed breathed in and out. Ginny put her forefinger on her temples. Mom dusted off her clothes. Dad did the same breathing thing as Harry. Albus looked solemn. I tried to look brave (I think I failed). The Marauders and Lily looked confused. Scorpius looked ecstatic.

As we set off through the hallways I had some more time to think about Scorpius kissing me. Why would he do that? He can't possibly like me, other than as a little sister. I'm not all that pretty, or special, or-

Wait. I'm starting to sound exactly like those clichéd girls in romance novels. You know what all those girls have in common? Whichever guy they're usually pining over is their one true love. Now, if I go by a clichéd romance novel format…

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why, oh, why do I have to like him? He's annoying and impulsive, and flakey, and handsome, and funny, and just my type-

No. Not going to think about him that way Rose. Not. Going. To.

Just as I managed to (almost) completely banish thoughts of a certain Scorpius Malfoy, we made it to the bathroom. As silently as a group of 11 could, we slipped inside, made our way to the sinks, and-

"Hello," A girl's voice greeted us. "I caught you."

**A/N: I know that there are spelling mistakes. We live. I'll fix them as soon as I get home from school. Oh, and if anyone, anyone at all, would leave a review, I would love forever and ever and ever and ever...**

**^.^**

**~Colleen**


	9. Avarice Blackmails Everyone

**Disclaimer: I LOVE the series. I don't OWN them.**

The girl standing in front of us really didn't seem like that much of an imposing threat. She was about my height, with hair about the shade of Scorpius's, maybe a little lighter. She was in a uniform like mine, only the colors were Gryffindor.

"Who…are you?" Scorpius asked confused. The girl's head moved to look at Scorpius and her pale blue eyes did a double-take.

"Scorpius? What are doing here?"

Wait. What?

How did Scorpius know her? From the look on his face he seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Uh…do I know you?" Scorpius inquired. And injured look passed the girl's face.

"Of course you know me! I'm your cousin. What are you doing here anyway? You're too old to go to Hogwarts. Remember, you complained to me two days ago how you missed the cut off by one year?" The girl looked at Scorpius carefully, as if it were possible that he had gone mad.

Scorpius was looking at her the same way.

"Look…I think you have the wrong Scorpius, you see we're-"

"Don't. Tell her. ANYTHING." Harry said before Scorpius could regale our adventures to this girl. There was only one problem:

In theory, yelling out to Scorpius was a good idea, but then you have to remember that we can all here Harry, including the girl. The girl, who was now more curious than ever.

"Oh, now you have to tell me," she said.

"No. No we don't." I interrupted. "You have no control over us whatsoever," I declared firmly. She smiled coyly. A sick feeling developed in my stomach.

"Oh but I do. If you tell me what you're doing-no. If you take me with you down to Professor Slytherin's office, I won't say a word. I can keep my mouth shut when I want to. But if you don't, my mouth just might be a little loose one day soon…" she trailed off suggestively.

Damn. She was good. Very Slytherin-ee.

Hermione was the first to answer. "Okay. But on one condition. We don't have to tell you where we're from until after we go down."

"No, I want to know no-" The girl started to say, but Ginny cut in, seemingly catching on to where Hermione was going.

"Look, by that time you'll have more dirt on us. If we fail to tell you, you can simply say you followed us to see what we were up to. It's really a better situation for you."

It was. I was confused on why we would let this girl have more information to blackmail us with. Unless I was missing something… All I knew was that I really didn't want to tell her where we were from.

The girl, whose name I still didn't know, weighed her options. She nodded her head once decidedly, then spoke.

"Okay. You'll tell me afterwards. Now, let's start. My name's Avarice by the way. How do we get in to Slytherin's office? I only listened in to some of your conversations, so my knowledge is a little spotty."

That would explain how she missed the whole, figuring-out-where-we-were-from-and-confusion thing. She knows enough though.

"Um…I'll let us in now I suppose," Harry said, a little uncomfortably. Was it possible he was just as confused as I was with the negotiation that just went down?

Harry stepped up to the sink and, still looking a little awkward, let an odd hissing sound come out. Just like the stories mom and dad had told me when I was young, the sink disappeared, sinking into the floor, leaving a hole in it that a person could fit into. I stared at it in awe. I had know it was going to work, but I never really imagined it…working.

That made no sense.

"Uh…well…time to go down now," Harry spoke again, putting his hands in his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. He still looked awkward.

"Right. I'll go first," dad offered. He detached himself from out little group and slid down the hole, disappearing out of sight. I glanced at Avarice. The look of comic shock on her face almost made me laugh out loud.

One by one, everyone went down the pipe; Hermione was next, followed by Ginny, Harry, Sirius, James, Remus, Albus, Lily, until it was only Scorpius, Avarice, and me.

Avarice started towards the tunnel, and threw a parting glance at Scorpius, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm going to figure you out," She vowed. Then slipped through the tunnel.

Now I was alone with Scorpius.

Trying to get rid of the feelings that were quickly developing in my stomach now that we were alone, I started walking towards the hole.

"Rose?" Scorpius called right before I stepped in.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess," He said. His eyes looked truly sorry.

I did my best not to use the phrase, "my heart melted" when he said that.

I quickly mumbled some sort of acceptance to that, then stepped into the hole.

Note to self: Never _step_ into a hole that goes straight down. Pay more attention to what the other smarter people did and sit down before sliding in.

To put it lightly, it's disorienting to fall without knowing where the walls are but knowing they're close.

The suddenly, I felt the cool metal of pipe, and felt it becoming a smoother ride, and less of something to scream about.

Not that I had been screaming or anything.

Within a matter of seconds I popped out of the tunnel, landing among everyone else. I few seconds later, Scorpius appeared too.

Harry took control again.

"Okay everyone. Let's move forward. Be on your guard though. Remember, there's a basilisk around here."

Crap. Basilisks do not sound like my cup of tea. Looking at the array of pale faces only natural on vampires around me, they didn't look like anyone else's cup of tea either.

We all started moving, albeit slowly. Avarice was next to Sirius, and seemed to be flirting with him. He was flirting back and probably revealing more secret information with every breath. Harry led us.

I looked around at my surroundings. For a place that had was supposed to have a basilisk in it, I didn't see any creepy looking bones. And now eerily large pieces of snake skin. Actually, everything down here was pretty clean. Very…new.

It was almost creepier than snake skin.

As we crept along the tunnel, heard something.

And so did everyone else, because we all managed to freeze at the same time.

Straining my ears, I listened again, trying to make out what it could possibly sound like.

And it sounded like…I toad?

Turning a bend in the tunnel, we came across a toad sitting on an egg. I stared at it. Then promptly started laughing in relief. Harry smiled, and Ron had taken my lead and started laughing. Some of them looked confused as to what was going on, like The Marauders and Avarice, but for those of us who had heard the stories or knew how a basilisk was hatched, this came as a huge blessing.

Too bad this crazy ride of ours wasn't over yet.

You see, right behind the toad/egg duo, there was a door. The damn door that led to the long chamber Uncle Harry had described to Albus and me one day after incessant begging on our part. By default, that door led to Slytherin's office.

Great.

It was actually a pretty door. The intricate snake design was down beautifully, and the way it was made emanated magic, you could tell. The smooth silver of it gleamed in the little light that was down here.

Now all that had to be done was open it.

**A/N: Well it's up. I'm horrible at updates. My deepest apologies to all of you who had to wait for so long. I will try my best to be quicker. :) Anyone care to review?**


	10. Slytherin Speaks Parseltounge

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Wait - no. Still not.**

The room that we entered was completely made of stone, and looked like it had come from a different century or something.

Oh wait. That could be it.

We all filed in through the snake-doors and looked around. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were looking around in amazement, probably because of how they'd already seen it. Uncle Harry had been spectacular at describing the place; it was exactly out of the story I had first heard when I was seven years old.

"Okay then. Well, were in here. Now, where's Slytherin?" Lily asked, breaking the lull in conversation.

"That's a good question…" Albus trailed off, his eyes seeking for some sign of the insane-oh wizard we were searching for.

"How about we keep moving for starters," Avarice suggested, and started walking down the stone path confidently, if not a little daftly.

No one seemed to have any other ideas. We followed Avarice.

The group of us came to stop at the huge stone carving of the "Majestic" Slytherin himself. Ego anyone? Though I can admit, it was a good likeness of him. From the slight crinkles in his forehead to the last curl of hair on his beard.

That was when I noticed something strange.

Right under that curl of hair, I could swear I saw a small crack in stone, almost as if it were-

"An opening!" Mom shouted triumphantly, pointing the crack I had just been contemplating. Well, obviously. I'm sure I would have figured that out eventually.

I think.

Either way, mom shouting that out prompted James and Sirius to go running to the door.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius questioned. James and Sirius shared a smug look.

"I think that we've had the most experience with sneaking around, don't you Padfoot?" James said.

"Very much so Prongs," Sirius agreed. Well, I suppose that it true. From what I've gathered through Uncle Harry's stories about what assorted people told him, they were always painted as the trouble-makers.

"Be careful James!"

Who was that?

I looked around to try to figure out who could have shouted that out, though it was pretty obvious. Lily had a hand clamped over her mouth, and her whole face was bright pink. James smiled at her slightly, seemingly at the most content I've ever seen him.

Not that I actually see him a lot, now that I think about it.

"I will," James promised. Then he and Sirius pushed on the door.

…

It was locked.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Sirius exclaimed. Mom gave him a look of utter distaste.

"You're and idiot," She informed him, then pointed her wand at the door. "Alohamora." The door swung open with a slight fwoosh.

"Oh…" Sirius exhaled softly.

"We would have thought of that eventually," James said confidently. Before anyone could disagree with him, both he and Sirius disappeared through the door.

The remaining of us crowded around the door, trying to see and be as quiet as possible at the same time. For a group of teenagers, we did a good job.

Thank God Slytherin was a deep sleeper.

You see, when we peeked in, we could see Slytherin asleep at his desk, the time turner firmly grasped in his hand, with a pen in the other. There were a few parchments of scribbling beneath his head that was probably making his face all inky.

James and Sirius were carefully creeping toward him. James glanced around the room, and plucked a piece of tassel from the cloth covering the desk. He then produced a galleon from his pocket. I could only assume that it was to mimic the time turner.

We all watched as ever so gently Sirius lifted Slytherin's hand. Ever so gently James slid the string and galleon into Slytherin's hand.

Ever so gently Slytherin woke up.

Looks like he didn't sleep quite as deeply as I had originally thought.

He immediately reached for his wand, but by then James had already snatched the time turner and dashed towards the door, Sirius right on his heels.

We all ran. Slytherin started roaring curses and other horrible things, but mom had already started putting up complicated blocking spells over her shoulder.

We all managed to skid through the snake-door things unharmed, and Slytherin reached them just as Uncle Harry shouted something in parseltounge, presumably "close". Through the door there could be heard loud shouts of distress and anger, all directed at us.

We allowed ourselves a moment of relief as we listened to Slytherin rant.

Then suddenly, the swearing and curses stopped.

They were replaced by laughter. The type of laughter that you hear right through your bones, that seems to echo through everything, exposing it all.

It was not a good laughter.

The snake-doors opened to a hissing sound that Slytherin made.

Well duh Rose! How could I be so stupid? Of _course_ he could work those doors! Though honestly, the sight of him just standing there casually was even freakier. His wand was held loose, and he looked…almost smug? His eyes were closed.

Um… What?

I turned around to see what he was looking at, and felt all of the blood rush out of my face. One by one, everyone turned around, and had essentially the same reaction that I did.

For there, where the toad and egg used to be, was a Basilisk.

Sure, it wasn't as big as Uncle Harry had described it, but I suppose that was only to be expected considering it had just been born. And with that said, it was still a good seven feet long, with pointy, poison-filled fangs. It had its head turned away from us, but even so I closed my eyes just as everybody else must have. You never knew when it would turn around.

Shit.

"RUN!" Lupin shouted just as Slytherin said something in Parseltounge. The Basilisk started slithering towards us baring its fangs. We all scrambled in different directions, trying to get around it. Momentarily it must have been confused, trying to figure out which one of us to eat first. Either way it didn't come after us immediately. This gave us all just enough time to run around it, and start on the tunnel.

Scorpius was right next to me as we ran, and kept on looking at me in an oddly protective way.

Oh please don't let him do anything stupid.

Ahead of us were Harry and Dad, and ahead of them was Ginny. They were all deftly moving around the uneven-ness of the tunnels. Lily had just passed me on my left, which meant that James, Sirius, Lupin, and Mom must be behind us. No doubt Mom was trying to ward off the Basilisk with curses, and The other three were either slow or trying to help Mom.

I should be helping Mom too.

I skid to stop so quickly that it took Scorpius a moment to realize that I had, and spun around to face the oncoming Basilisk, closing my eyes as I did so. James sprinted past me, calling Lily's name. Sirius and Lupin were next to Mom as they all ran backwards, putting up as many distracting barriers as possible.

I joined right in.

Mom spared me a wild glance and kept firing off spells.

The four of us only lasted a second or two for before Scorpius had lifted us into the air with a levicorpus spell, and was dragging us as we ran.

"PUT US DOWN!" Mom screeched. Scorpius looked at her despairingly.

"That was doing you no good," he informed her. "It was just putting yourselves in more danger."

Damn him for being the voice of reason.

"FINE. YOU'RE RIGHT. JUST PUT ME DOWN!" Mom screamed again. Scorpius let us hover in the air for a few more sparing seconds before letting us drop. All of us scrambled to our feet, not even thinking about looking back. No doubt the Basilisk was gaining.

There was no other choice. We ran.

**A/N: (shuffles) Heh heh. Well, it's up. That totally didn't take me forever to update upon. Good news! This story shall be finished within a week! I'm going off to camp and if I don't finish this before then nothing will be right EVER AGAIN. So it'll be done by Sunday morning. On a completely different note... Anyone care to review?**


	11. Lily Spots Herself

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling = Famous author of Harry Potter. Logic-is-for-losers = Strange teenage girl who obsesses easily. Don't confuse the two.**

Surprisingly, we all made it to the opening we slid down before the Basilisk. Granted, from the quickly approaching slithering sound it wasn't far behind, but at least none of us were dead.

Yet.

"What should we do?" Avarice asked desperately. Everyone looked at each other.

"No clue then?" Dad concluded.

"No! No, I'm sure there's something we can do…" Albus trailed off.

Was there anything we can do? We were stuck down here, with nothing to get us up, a quickly approaching Basilisk, and a very powerful – and very pissed off – wizard.

But wait. Don't we have a time turner?

"You guys? Just saying… Don't we have a time turner? And can't Harry talk to the Basilisk?" I questioned. They all looked at me. I let it sink in. Then slowly but surely, it sunk in.

"She's right!" Lupin said triumphantly.

"Give me the time turner," Scorpius ordered James. For a moment James looked insolent.

"Why?" He asked.

"Do you know how to work it?" Scorpius challenged. James thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No."

"I didn't think so, now give it to me before we all get killed. I can hear the Basilisk getting closer."

James gave Scorpius the time turner.

"Good, now Rose, take my hand. Everyone, Grab onto Rose." Scorpius instructed. "Harry, speak to the Basilisk. Tell it… Um, well I don't know, but say something to distract it."

"A nice 'go away' will suffice." Harry muttered to himself.

Right then, Scorpius took my hand.

For a moment, I forgot what we were doing here. All I was focused on was how _right_ Scorpius's hand felt in mine. And that look that he was giving me. Like I was the only person he ever needed.

Then the moment was gone. And were back to trying to escape from a different time.

The Basilisk was undoubtedly close now, as Harry was yelling something in parseltounge. We heard a strange hissing sound get extremely close to our backs, and then…it got softer. Quickly it faded down the hallway.

I opened my eyes. Harry grabbed onto Ginny's hand.

And…we didn't go anywhere. I looked at Scorpius. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"SPIN THE TIME TURNER, DAMMIT!" I hissed (loudly) into his ear. This seemed to be sufficient at snapping him out of his little state, and he quickly flipped the band on the time turner, and we were off again, spiraling – this time forward – in time.

I'm happy to say that this time we were all much more relaxed about the whole ordeal. Everyone only screamed once, and that was at the very beginning. Apparently not everyone was aware that we had spun the time turner until we were already moving through time.

Whoops.

This time I let myself look at everything around me. We seemed to almost be in a very colorful, very blurry, tunnel. I felt like we were moving upward, unlike lasting when it had felt like we were falling. I could only hope that the lifting feeling was a good thing.

As suddenly as we had been swept up in this tunnel, we stopped, landing on hard ground without much grace.

That is to say, it was an 11 people pile-up.

"Could everyone please get off of me?" I glanced at the body I was on. Scorpius. He was beneath me, and I was laying on his chest, my head resting comfortably there.

This would have been incredibly comfortable – not that I would ever be caught in this situation again – except for the fact that I had nine people on top of me.

"Okay everyone! Get up!" That would be Uncle Harry. He must have been last, and therefore making it easiest for him to get up.

The weight disappeared, and I was able to get off of Scorpius.

We looked around at out surroundings. It was Hogwarts all right, though I wasn't entirely sure as to when.

Then Lily let out a squeak.

"Um…we need to still move into the past by… six years," She said in a faint voice.

"How do you know?" Remus wondered aloud. Lily pointed at a figure a little whiles away from us.

"That's me. Circa first year," She explained.

"Everyone grab hands!" Sirius said cheerfully.

This time we made sure that it was known to everyone that we were going to be moving in time, and then Scorpius spun the time turner again.

We were in the vortex-type-thing for a much shorter time as the first. And the pull on us to move upward seemed to me to be considerably less. This time when we landed, it was less sudden, and everyone was able to regain their balance before we became piled up on top of each other again.

Though I might have leaned into Scorpius. Just a bit.

I looked around again. I could be mistaken, but it looked like the place that we had last dropped off James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"Okay, well I guess we'll see you later in the future." James grinned.

No one said anything.

"Right. We-we'll see you then," Uncle Harry managed to stammer out.

"Wait!" Mom yelled. "We can't just leave you here remembering everything."

James and Sirius looked downright indignant about this. But Lily and Remus had let contemplative looks settle onto their faces.

"She's right you know," I put in. They turned to me. I smiled unhelpfully. Lily sighed.

"Fine. I suppose you're right," Lily agreed. "But whoever's going to be messing with my mind better be a pretty amazing witch or wizard." The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Uh, you guys? What about me?" I turned to my right. Standing there, looking a little awkward, was Avarice.

What!

"What are you doing here?" Ginny exclaimed. From the looks on everyone's faces, they were all wondering the same thing.

"Well it wasn't like I was just going to stand there and let the Basilisk get me!" She announced, obviously a little affronted that we would think such a thing. She did have a point actually. I certainly wouldn't have wanted to be alone with Slytherin, and a Basilisk.

"Well what do we do with you then?" Dad asked her.

"You could just…leave me here?" She suggested.

No one said anything.

Leave her there? That would be horrible. She would ruin everything. EVERYTHING.

"You can't stay here! You're no longer enrolled in Hogwarts, so it's not like you could stay here." Albus pointed out

"Who says I need to stay in Hogwarts? I'm 17, so it's not like they can catch me. But there is no way in hell that you can get me to go back. Do you have any idea what Slytherin would do to me if I went back? Kill me that's what. Probably in as painful a way as possible. I've heard he's got a thing for pain."

I thought through what she just said.

She might have a point.

"You would have to stay under the radar," I pointed out to her. She smirked at me.

"I think that would be possible," She said, looking impossibly happy. "Anyway, it's not like I'm asking permission to. I'm going to. So long, everyone." With those parting words, Avarice streaking through Hogwarts like it was nothing.

Okay. That didn't quite go as anyone expected.

"She. Is. An. Idiot." Mom decided.

"Probably," Sirius agreed. "But she does it with flair."

"Well now I suppose you should wipe our memories," James reminded them, grumbling. "Do it quickly please. It's annoying knowing how much I'm going to forget for longer and longer periods of time."

"But we never decided who was going to be wiping our memories." Lily reminded him.

"Hermione." Dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Albus and I chorused. Mom blushed.

"Well that sounds unanimous," Sirius said. "Come on then, Hermione. Wipe our memories."

Mom stepped up, and carefully pointed her wand at Remus's head. She smiled at him.

"It was great to see you again," She said. Before he could reply there was a flash of magical light, and Remus fainted.

"What did you do!" James yelled. "No memory-wiping spell I've ever seen makes you faint!"

"I added that on so he wouldn't see you three also get your memories wiped." Mom replied calmly. James looked sufficiently cowed.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Yes. Now, stop talking," Mom instructed, and pointed her wand at James. There was the same flash of light, and James was unconscious too. Then Sirius, and then Lily. They all looked perfectly peaceful lying there.

"Okay. We've got that taken care of. Anyone else think we should leave before they wake up?" Dad suggested.

"Point made. Let's go," I said, and quickly grabbed Scorpius's hand. He looked at me, a small smile on his face.

Okay, so maybe I might be a little in love with him. Just a little.

Albus grabbed my other hand, Hermione grabbed his, Ron hers, then Ginny and then Harry.

And time moved forward again.

**A/N: I updated quickly for the first time in my life! (throws confetti) The final chapter will be out by the 20th! Also, review! I'm too frazzled to create an amusing way to say this right now. REVEIW!**


	12. No One Creates a Hole in Time and Space

**Disclaimer: JKR will forever be the supreme ruler of this universe. Not me.**

We landed in my parent's time easily enough. No wrong time, no seeing a mini or future self. Just a simple drop off.

Well, it should have been.

You see, between Albus, Scorpius, and me, we were having a hard time deciding who would be best at wiping their memories.

"I was the one that created the time turner!" Scorpius put in, as if this proved something.

"You didn't make a time turner _well_." I pointed out. He glared at me.

"I'm always the one you call upon if Scorpius messes something up, so you should let me. Because Scorpius messed up." Albus tried to coerce us into seeing. I wasn't buying it.

"You haven't actually fixed any of this adventure yet. So how do you know you can? I should do it." I proclaimed.

"Uh, you guys? How about we pick who wipes our memories." Ginny ventured.

Huh. I had never thought of that.

"That sounds good." Scorpius agreed.

"Right, well… who gets the highest grades in charms?" Mom asked. "Because that's what the spell is."

"I get E's primarily," Albus grudgingly admitted.

"I get O's." Scorpius and I said at the same time.

"Okay. Rose it is then." Dad decided upon, nodding his head for extra emphasis.

"What? Why?" Scorpius asked, surprised. Dad gave him a withering look.

"You're a Malfoy." Apparently that was enough of a reason. Even I could admit it was stupid, but hey, I still got to cast the spell.

I pointed my wand at dad and he closed his eyes like he thought it would be painful. Odd. I let the light of magic stream out of my mind, and forced a knock-out spell immediately after it. Dad ended up collapsed on the ground, breathing easily. I let myself breathe a sigh of relief. I hadn't killed him.

After dad were Uncle Harry, then Aunt Ginny, and then my mom. Again, they all looked quite peaceful.

Albus and Scorpius were behind me. Now it was just the three of us. Like the way it had started.

"I suppose we should go back now," I offered to the silence as I turned around to face them. They nodded in unison, which was kind of strange, but not really the point. Scorpius held out his hand, and I let mine slip into it, where it felt oddly comfortable. I felt and unwilling smile on my face, and Scorpius was smiling too.

"Come on! Whisk us away to present time please!" Albus said loudly. I glanced at him. He looked like he knew something that we didn't.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," was all he would reply, looking between Scorpius and me smugly. I gave him another look.

What a weirdo.

Scorpius twisted the time turner, and for the last – and hopefully final – time, we were moving through time.

We landed in the Head's common room. It was just as we had left it, with my homework strewn across the table, and Scorpius's books from the library tossed around the entire room half-hazardly. checked the date. It was the same as the day we left. Albus looked around peacefully for a moment, before something seemed to strike him with a sudden fear.

"Katy!" He exclaimed, and dashed out of the room, practically leaving dust flying in his wake.

"She's going to be surprised when he tackles her," I muttered, and Scorpius snorted. That was when something hit me.

Scorpius and I were in the room.

Alone.

Sure, we had been alone before, but that had also been before he had kissed me. And I sort of admitted that I like him.

"So…" I dragged the word out, and I could see in his eyes he was thinking something along the lines of what I had just thought.

"About the kiss-" He started, by I interrupted him.

"Was it real, or just a side-effect of being stuck in another time?" I asked. I was hoping that I didn't sound to hopeful towards it being real.

Scorpius stared at me intently for a beat, before saying, very seriously, "It was real."

And there it was. Scorpius really did like me.

But maybe I should get one more confirmation of this fact, just in case.

"You like me then? As… more than a friend?" I confirmed, feeling a smile creep onto my face.

"Yes." He stated. A hopeful grin seemed to coming onto his face too.

I allowed myself to rejoice silently.

HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME!

I walked over to him, and placed my hands on his chest, not quite looking him in the eye. I felt on of his hands slide to the small of my back and pull me closer. The other hand gently grabbed my chin, and lifted up my face so that we were separated by mere centimeters.

Then, ever so lightly, he kissed me for the second time.

It was nothing like the first.

This kiss more like a brush of the lips, testing to see if I was okay with it.

I pulled him closer, applying more pressure. It was perfect. I felt myself sigh into his mouth, felt him smiling, felt myself letting go of holding on to the insane fact that I couldn't like Scorpius Malfoy.

And then it was over. He pulled away, a goofy grin having replaced the hopeful on, and hugged me too him.

"Well," I said into his chest. "I suppose we should go to lunch now."

"Yes," he agreed. "I suppose we should."

We pulled away from each other slightly, though he still kept an arm around my shoulder, and opened the Head door, stepped into the hallway, and-

Promptly ran into someone.

"Oh, Sorry Professor!" Scorpius apologized.

Professor Maydern looked at Scorpius and me, and specifically the arm Scorpius had around my shoulder. She taught charms, and was one of my favorite teachers, because she treated us like adults from the very beginning.

"Well then. Looks like he finally created the time turner." She said happily. My expression quickly dissolved into one of shock.

"How did you know that?" I demanded from her. She gave me a look like I was an idiot.

"I do recall that that I was there. You saw me probably less than five minutes ago, though I was probably younger. And running away from you."

The my mouth fell open.

Avarice.

"You're a teacher here?" Scorpius managed to get out.

"Yes." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can you teach though?" I questioned, confused. Her smile became quite broad.

"Let's just say I have certain connections." She said illusively. It didn't look like we were going to get much more out of her.

I. Still. Couldn't. Believe. It. She had been here the whole time. And was one of my favorite teachers.

"I'll see you two in class," she said. Scorpius and I just nodded dumbly. And then Avarice walked away from us again.

Once she was gone I turned to Scorpius.

"Sh-She's Professor Maydern!" I stated the obvious quite well if I do say so myself. Scorpius nodded enthusiastically.

"It all fits together!" He almost yelled. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"We have to tell Albus," I decided, and Scorpius nodded vigorously again, sliding his arm tighter around my shoulders as I leaned into him. And with that, we set off to find Albus.

Personally, I'm betting we use that time turner again.

**A/N: So... It's finished. Wow. What did everyone think? What should i fix? Constructive criticism is welcomed. A lot. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Colleen**


End file.
